


Sweet Dreams

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Light, Established Relationship, Fingering, Forced Shaving, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Top L, Trans L, Trans Light, cum as lube, penetration with inanimate objects, theyre both trans men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Light is asleep, L's fantasies take a twisted turn...





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LOTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/gifts).



> I wrote this in the span of a few hours and it's barely edited. Regardless, I hope you enjoy...

Sometimes, when it's all dark and warm and the only sound is Light’s soft, soft breathing, it's all he can think about. It feels like an ugly hunger, itching to be released from his veins. 

His boyfriend was beautiful. More beautiful than L would have ever thought possible, given the circumstances. Someone like L… well, people like him hardly ever touched someone as beautiful as Light. His pure, perfect Light. Quivering, his hand reached out to caress him. Gentle like a moth, it traced the pattern of Light’s collarbone and dipped into the soft rise of his chest. 

A particularly loud snuff from Light snapped him out of… it. This was not good. Not good at all. Light was asleep. And L was touching him… there. It was inappropriate. Shameful. And so fucking good. 

And now he was just stalling. He should have gone to sleep by now, curled up against Light like the good boyfriend the boy thought he was, but… He wasn't. It was late. No one would know. Except for himself. And god he needed the release. 

But, L was a stubborn man. And so he'd try to wait it out. 

On most nights like this, it took L all of an hour to give in. Just sitting by Light, after such a long day of work, was enough to build tension. Tension that needed to break. 

Of course, he had tried other methods to relieve himself at first. But the pages and pages of material he scrolled through on his laptop on server to edge him further. Even the rough friction of his fingers against his clit, jaggedly shoving inside himself, did nothing without the thoughts accompanying them. He was doomed to this. 

Sighing, L sat upright, pulling down his worn, cotton boxers. He hoped it would be over quicker if he touched himself. It was a futile thought, of course; touching only seemed to add to the fervor. And yet, he couldn't let go of the hope.

He closed his eyes, one long finger gently circling the smooth skin around his opening. If he could tease himself enough beforehand, maybe it would be over sooner. But life was cruel, and perhaps some subconscious part of him had decided that he deserved his torment, because he remained bone dry. With a snarl, L viciously rammed a finger inside of himself, toes curling at the pain. It didn't matter. He wriggled the finger around. He deserved this. 

With the finger still awkwardly rammed inside of him, he sat panting. Cracking an eye open, he glanced at the side table. The utilitarian blocky red numbers of their alarm clock flashed “3:15”. He had to be up in three hours. If he wanted sleep, some mockery of peace, he needed to get it over with. 

Closing his eyes once again, he took a deep breath, and let his imagination take over. 

There were billions of possibilities for L to choose from, all so different, from setting (he had imagined it at a lake, a garden, in the office, and, though he tended not to dwell on it, right there in the bed), to time, to whether or not L possessed certain… equipment, and always ending with the same thing. But for tonight, L wanted it to be simple. Quick. Something he wouldn't have to dwell too hard on in the morning. 

Once he settled on a place, he sat back more, letting the scene unfold. 

They were in the bathroom together, just like earlier, and Light’s razor had fallen behind the cabinet. He was on the floor, ass tantalizingly thrust into the air as he searched for it. L was standing above him. 

“Found it!” Light exclaimed, hands pushing behind the cabinet to claim the fallen item. His body stretched wide. 

But unlike before, his hands were stuck. It was a silly thing, an unrealistic thing to happen, L knew. But he hardly cared. Because now Light was stuck. 

At first, Light didn't notice. It was only until after he his hands clasped around the razor that he tried to make his escape, and was hit with the realization that he couldn't. It was a beautiful thing, all plastered across Light’s face. But, the fear quickly shifted to annoyance. 

“A little help, Ryuzaki?” Came the teen’s voice. L hesitated. Said nothing. Just dropped so he was kneeling beside Light, beside his thrust-up ass, and gently, oh so gently, started to tug at his pants. His belt came loose quite quickly, and L was easily able to pull them, along with his tight briefs, down to Light’s knees. 

“Ryuzaki?” The fear was back in Light’s eyes, and so much more tantalizing than before. Again, L didn't answer. Instead, he focused his attention on what was right in front of him. 

Light’s pussy was a dark, pinky-brown, the skin achingly soft to the touch. Thick, reddish-brown hairs sprouted out of it, waving gently with L’s breath. “I believe Light-kun has missed a spot while shaving.”

The razor was in his hand now, tip gleaming wickedly as he brought it to the lips of Light’s pussy. A small whimper escaped from the teen. “No… please no…” Heat pooled in L’s abdomen at the plea. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled the razor down. Light moaned softly, pushing against it ever so slightly. 

“No, Light? No what?” A sick feeling filled his stomach even as the heat grew stronger. But he didn't stop it. 

“Please don't touch me there, Ryuzaki!” They boy whimpered, burrowing his face against the ground in submission. 

L chuckled. “No.” He raised the razor again, this time dragging it down diagonally across Light’s opening. Dark red hair twisted to the hard white floor. For a moment, L halted his procedure, one finger tracing the exposed and slightly abraded skin. It had turned from pink to a delightful dark red, a drop of blood already beading at the surface. “Why would you ever try to keep this hidden?” He growled softly. Light only whined in response. 

L made quick work of the hair, and soon Light’s pussy was bare, save for the few short, jagged strands that the razor had missed. As this happened, Light’s pussy had grown wet. A long string of cum dribbled out of him and onto L’s waiting finger. He brought it to his mouth, tongue swabbing the finger for any last traces of the substance. A ripple of pleasure shivered through him at the taste. “You're so… sweet, Light-kun. I think I'll devour you.” 

Slowly and tentatively, he brought his tongue to Light’s slit. The skin there was heated and slick, more salty-sweet cum pooling out onto L’s face. He lapped languidly, dragging his tongue from Light’s asshole all the way to his partially engorged clit. “You're so swollen here, Light-kun. Perhaps I should touch it for you?” He purred against Light’s soft flesh. Not waiting for an answer, he snaked his tongue out to nudge the twitching bundle of nerves. Light shrieked. L grinned. Gently, he sucked it into his mouth, tongue lathing against it generously. With each whimper from Light, he clamped his teeth around the nub, tugging harshly. Light’s moans steadily increased, and with each tug from L he ground his pussy into the man’s face. A long howl left Light as he pressed into L hard, clear fluid spraying L’s face. L eagerly lapped it up, taking care to probe deep in Light’s lips for any last traces of his cum. 

“I think you're wet enough now.” He purred. L’s boxers were completely off now, and like the razor beforehand, a hairbrush lay in his hand. The handle was sturdy and ribbed, terminating at a point. It was perfect. Using two fingers, he scraped the cum that had dripped out of Light since he had cleaned him off, rubbing it all along the handle of the brush. He brought it up to Light’s ass, and slowly pushed it in. Light screamed and quivered under the intrusion. “You'll get used to it, baby.” L cooed, the heat in his abdomen only growing stronger. A sob was his only response. 

When the brush had made its way to the hilt, L stopped. More and more juice dribbled from Light, and despite his whines of pain he was thrusting uselessly against the handle. L groaned. For a second, his mind contemplated, before he looked down at himself and grinned. A large, hard cock stood at attention. Light only whined harder in distress when he saw it. 

“Don't worry, Light; I promise I'll be gentle…” he purred softly, bringing the head to Light’s heated flesh. Gripping the brush, he pulled it out as he thrust in. Light hissed, hips slamming back to meet his. “Good boy.” L grunted, spamming in again and again, making sure to keep the brush moving along with him. Groans escaped L as he felt Light clench around him, and his thrusts sped up, meeting Light harshly over and over as his cock spasmed and his thrust were erratic now and-

L’s fingers thrust against his clit spastically as he came all over them. Panting, he slumped forward, slowly pulling them out. Light looked so peaceful, curled up and tucked away under the blankets. So innocent. So pure. L shuddered, pulling his boxers back up and climbing under the covers. The burning itch was gone, and only a deep, disgusted shame took its place.


End file.
